Talk:Title/Archive
Article name Should be just 'Title' not 'Character Title' because some titles are account based. --Draygo Korvan 21:36, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :The name of this article dates from before any information was available on it. Moved now. — Stabber ✍ 21:39, 25 April 2006 (CDT) Format We need to clean up the format of the titles into their appropriate catagories. Probably a table for each rank and requirement.--Draygo Korvan 21:44, 25 April 2006 (CDT) Where did all this come from? There isn't anything in game except for the Fame title, where did the info about the others come from? LordKestrel 23:21, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :Judging from the history of the article I would have to say GameSpot. | Chuiu 23:23, 25 April 2006 (CDT) ::Yep. GameSpot. — Stabber ✍ 23:28, 25 April 2006 (CDT) ::: I think the rank table is slightly confusing it probably should be ( level - title - requirement ) and follow that format for all the other in-game titles. Gamespot confirmed the levels for the elite skill capping so we can easily represent that in a table format. What do you think stabber? A general consistancy between the title catagories would be good. --Draygo Korvan 13:04, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :::: Agreed, but the tables have to be deuglified. The rank table was a 2 minute hackjob by yours truly. — Stabber ✍ 13:05, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :::::I put in a preliminary chart for the exploration titles, the ones I saw in Lion's Arch specifically. I'm curious if there is a title for 90-94.9%, I've got 97 with my main character, and not enough for titles with my others so it might be a while before I find out personally. Anyone on the wiki got a character with that % that they want to check and add it if there is one? --Rainith 22:56, 26 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::I am at 82.2% with Gares and he is a Tyrian Trailblazer. The bar says once he reaches 90% he will become Tyrian Cartographer. --Gares Redstorm 23:05, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::I thought that might be it, but I couldn't find anyone with that title. I asked around and didn't get a helpful response either. --Rainith 23:06, 26 April 2006 (CDT) Wisdom Title Track Treasure Hunter Track Tyria mission completion title Drunkard Title Kind Of A Big Deal Protector of Tyria Exploration 100% possible or not? 90 Elite Skills? Maximize Your Beer Time Glads title Max level for a Title We need to have some indication in the article listing what the maximum rank that can be reached for each Title is (assuming it is known of course). LordKestrel 09:32, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :I've added ...More to be added... to each title that "asks" fot it. when players get to the lastest title and see that there is no next one, they could remove it. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:00, 7 May 2006 (CDT) ::Are you sure that there are maximum levels for such things as identifying items and opening chests? They could continue indefinitely. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 15:08, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :::The names must stop somewhen, and even if not, we need this note, to let readers know there might be more. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:49, 7 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I removed the "...More to be added..." as I personally hate seeing that. It just looks plain bad IMO, and there is very little point in using it. Should we mark what the top level for each title is? Yes. Is the "More to be added" line the best way to do it? Hell no. --Rainith 16:55, 7 May 2006 (CDT) Exploration Leetsoo!! Champion Title DragonSlayer Do we know if there actually is a Dragonslayer title, as this is mentioned in an official guide. The only dragons I know of are the lvl 30 Bone Dragon in Majesty's Rest, and the one that appears as part of the Undead Hordes quest in Beetletun. :Dragon's: Glint, Rotscale & Rotscale (Boss), Kuunavang. (Warning, spoilers included) I don't know about the title. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 17:32, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :Just adding the 2nd rotscale to Gem's list. I know nothing about this title personally. --Rainith 17:43, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::1. It's Prima again, and I don't really trust them. 2. If the title is real, it will again bring up an interesting question of Drake vs Dragon. -PanSola 17:44, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::If you are talking of non boss too, then there are two in the Fow and some in Kryta's swamps. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:56, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :::More detail on Krytan non boss bone dragons: there should be two in The Black Curtain, east of the Temple of the Ages. You can find another couple in the Riverside Province (mission), south-east corner of the map. --Akaraxle 03:52, 11 May 2006 (CDT) None of those, except for Glint or Kuunavang are right. The rest, according to this own site, are classified as the Undead. This includes bone dragons as well, they are only undead. As of now, the only true dragons known are all the profession-specific bosses leading up to Glint, Glint herself, and Kuunavang. Note: I am currently in the process of getting to ~50 dragon kills to see if a title progress activates. Confirmation should come soon. :Title progress should activate at the first slaying of a Dragon, which is how all other title progressions work. If you have not got a title progression bar after killing even one dragon either the title does not exist or the foes you are slaying are not considered to be dragons.--Acca 10:30, 11 May 2006 (GMT) ::That is not eintirely correct. Survivor title progress will not show up until you reach about 10k XP. It is possible that there are other, similarly "hidden" titles. But that aside, I'm quite sceptical about the existence of this title, too. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 06:12, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::I've slain Rotscale in Majesty's Rest twice, Rotscale (Boss) like everyone who does Sanctum Cay (mission), but never slew Glint. No sign of progress has appeared for me. --Akaraxle 10:45, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :::Since factions came out I defeated (on different characters) both Kuunavang and Glint (note that you dont actually kill either of them). No dragon slayer title to be seen yet. But then, my scepticism seems to be wrong with the Champions title, I'll be careful here now, hehe. --Xeeron 13:03, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::::There are some actual dragons just east of Jade Flats (Archipelagos) which I came across. Since I was unfogging (mapping) the area with henchies, I never attempted to try killing one of them. There are about 3 to 5 of them nested there. I am writing this from memory, so I can not confirm the actual location, but it is around the Jade Flats. --DaveBaggins 22:36, May 18 2006 (CST) There may be several dragons to slay but after slaying several (probably about 30 or so) dragons I haven't seen any indication that I'm soon to be a dragonslayer. (T/ ) 23:47, 18 May 2006 (CDT) Friend of the Kurzicks 225 elite skills? Kind Of A Big Deal and Final tiers of titles Ok, so on the website, shouldn't it indicate the end of titles or if there is more to come? I'm having a hard time deciding on what to do for Kind Of A Big Deal. Should I really start a new character for the survivor title? Or is the 1337 amount not the max xp? Supposedly you can't get the mission or map title from the other campaign meaning the only known title maxes are the home mission and map. After that, what else is there to be certain of that has been completed? :The four max titles that are easiest to get are: Protector of Cantha/Tyria and Grandmaster Explorer of Cantha/Tyria. You know these are max because after getting them if you hover your mouse over them it doesn't say what the next level is. After that, the next easiest to max out would be Expert Skill Hunter. The rest require a lot of grind. Unfortunately, until Arena Net opens up Cantha for all Tyrian chars (and vice versa), and also adds enough elites to get up to 225, there is no way to get all five maxed titles. I am currently 2/5 with Tyrian prot and explorer... 63.211.169.142 08:33, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :: I guess the question is: Are the highest levels displayed here actually the highest possible (and if so, we should say so), or is there a next level once you reach the highest level displayed here? --Xeeron 08:54, 23 May 2006 (CDT) ::: The only ones I am certain about are Protector and Grandmaster Explorer. As I said above, if you hover your mouse over them it doesn't say what the next level is, and I got 1 Kind of a Big Deal point for both Protector of Tyria and Grandmaster Explorer of Tyria titles. No idea about the other titles. Koyashi 10:37, 23 May 2006 (CDT) ::: I added a note to the Drinking Title, indicating that the second level is the highest possible level there. LordKestrel 11:41, 23 May 2006 (CDT) New characters have it easy, the million xp one would be a lot faster than the skills one. Wonder who will get the hero title maxed! And what will happen when they create rank 18? Skuld 08:57, 23 May 2006 (CDT) Okay, so we know of five titles so far that are completely maxed-out: The two exploration titles, the two protector titles, and the drinking title. In a few weeks when Anet opens up all of the missions, 5 definate titles will be possible. Other than those, noone knows the limits on the other nine titles (Champion, Gladiator, Hero, two Faction ones, Skill Hunter, Chest-opening, Identification, and Survivor). I have a sneaking suspicion that there are only 6 tiers to both Chest and ID titles (both of which end at 5000) as well as there only being 3 tiers to Survivor. On a final note, what would happen upon getting the final tier for Kind of a Big Deal title line? Wouldn't that in effect give you another point in that title category, thus making it not yet mastered yet? Is this an endless paradox that can never be fixed? (Off-topic, I think the Big Deal line has three total tiers, which would make sense seeing as 15 total titles can be "maxed"). --207.99.40.142 12:09, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :Maybe I'm out of the loop, but when has it been stated that all the missions will be opened by ANet? Is your note on the maximum levels you added to Chest and ID titles based on your assumptions, or have you obtained them and know that there is nothing more after that? Lord Ehzed ::Auntie Gaile wrote so here. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 12:29, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :::84-175 to the rescue! I'm pleased to here this. Thanks! Lord Ehzed 12:38, 24 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I personally have the Master Treasure Hunter title on my Warrior, and it both adds a point to the "Kind of a Big Deal" title track as well as upon hovering over states that I have earned the greatest title available. In addition, I have two sources who have told me that the 6th wisdom title requires 5000 identifications, which makes sense if you look at it side-by-side with the chest title track: they both line up exactly. I would assume that since the chest track ends at 6, so does the wisdom.--Tarutaru 15:37, 24 May 2006 (CDT) Quest Titles Why is there no quest title? I would have thought that this would have been a very good use of the new title system. "Tyrian / Canthan Questmaster" for the completion of all the quests in each continent! What do you think? --The True Bim 04:49, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :Would be very nice indeed. We would see a lot of them as it isn't that hard, but still would be nice. -- 05:36, 28 May 2006 (CDT) ::This was bought up as a topic in another online forum. The consensus was that it would impractical as NCSoft (or the game designers) would from time to time make/add new quests to the game. However, it would be nice to have some sort of title for completing the more difficulty quests in the game (e.g. Sorrow's Furnace, The Fissure of Woe, The Underworld, etc.) --DaveBaggins 18:02, June 3rd 2006 (CST) ::I don't know how many we'd see if the number of quests to complete for the first title was so high that changing secondary professions just to pick up some extra quests was necessary. Plus they could put some more quests' goals inside missions, like Cities of Ascalon. -- Dashface 06:07, 10 June 2006 (CDT) One question I'd have on a quest title is how it would calculated? I know this figure might sound easy, but what about quests such as Final Blow given by Shadow in Ember Light Camp. This quest is always available and can be completed rather easily. Quests like this would have to be given consideration so as not to bring about the Quest Title Farmer. Granted, the quest I mention is late in the game, but any long time player has seen characters at low levels having been ran this far.--Xis10al 19:46, 3 June 2006 (CDT) :There is more to it than that. The questing system is dynamic, meaning that quests can be added and deleted rather easily. Contrast this with missions which practically never change once implemented (tweaked, yes, but missions don't just disappear). Add in the fact that quests can be profession-specific and completing certain quests denies access to other quests. Then throw in the complication of quests which can be repeated and counting questage towards a title becomes difficult, to say the least. As an example, my ranger still has Crush the Luxons! completed, but since I didn't get around to getting the reward before the Luxon and Kurzick settlements (and their related NPCs) were removed I don't think I'll ever complete it. Besides, it's not as if there aren't enough titles to go around. --DaveK 22:47, June 30 2006 (GMT) suicidal Added, one of my friends on ventrilo said he has it; confirm? --Tinarto 21:12, 31 May 2006 (CDT) :If he's a friend of yours, simply meet him ingame and let him display the title. Screenshot optional. -- 23:03, 31 May 2006 (CDT) ::My ele has 2776 deaths, and has no mention of that title in her window. So , I am very skeptical. --Karlos 07:52, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :::We should ask some of those people wo used repeated suiciding in order to let foes level up in order to climb to level 20 in pre-searing. Those guys should easily have racked up a few thousand deaths in the process. -- 08:12, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Thinking about it again, there are some locations where you can aggro a group of foes, lure them towards a rez shrine and suicide. Then you respawn and they keep killing you, over and over again. As your DP increases and the foes level up killing you, they should kill you even faster. Only the respawn timer delays the process. Still, you should manage to die at least 2-3 times per minute. At that rate you can rack up 4000 deaths in 24 hrs. Just keep your PC running for a few days (while you're doing a weekend holyday trip, for example) and you should have the title. -- 08:21, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Well, first we gotta know what we're shooting for. 5000 or 50,000? A screenshot would help. --Karlos 08:40, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::This title would make sense, considering how hard it is for an exisiting character with no quests left, etc, etc, to get the Survivor title. That is unless you are a solo farmer and you good enough that you know you will not die. But in my experience, there are always mistakes. --Gares Redstorm 08:51, 2 June 2006 (CDT) Simplify names? I find our current headings pretty cumbersome. Sorry, but "Winning Streak-based Titles" sounds horrible! May I propose to simplify them? I'd call each title (series) by the part of the title that doesn't change with level, which is usually the title for the first level. In some cases this scheme doesn't work, but in such cases I'd still use the name of the first level as the name for the whole series. As an alternative we might use the name of the highest level as the name for the title, but in some cases we don't even know the highest level yet, so the first level would be a much better choice. The new titles would be: *Champion *Gladiator *Hero *Friend (of Alliance) *Skill Hunter *Explorer (of Continent) *Protector (of Continent) *Drunkard *Treasure Hunter *Seeker of Wisdom *Survivor *Kind Of A Big Deal These would also be the names of individual articles if we decide to split the article (see section above). -- 08:56, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :I agree, I think the "XYZ based track" is just a way to group them. Which is something you should make sure we do not lose (if it's valuable). For example, account based vs character based is relevant. The "Kind of a big Deal" title probably needs a better name. --Karlos 19:27, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::I see somebody put in the ingame labels, which is fine. When I wrote my initial suggestion I wasn't aware that there are ingame labels. Just one minor request though: Can we remove the "title track" part from each of them? It adds no additional information, but clutters the TOC. And since all titles have that part, we might as well leave it away for all of them. (BTW, ingame not all titles have the "title track" suffix.) I'll wait for objections 24 hrs, then I'll go ahead and remove it. -- 01:47, 12 June 2006 (CDT) Source of Wisdom Treasure hunter Allegiance Titles New Dragon Celebration Titles Lucky Title Track